Overcoming the Fear of Water
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa help Severus get over his fear of water by bathing him. OOC!


"Severus, why won't you shower or bathe?" Lucius demanded, eyeing his 'younger brother' who sat in a recliner while he and his wife sat on a sofa in Malfoy manor. It had been a pleasant even at Malfoy manor, with just the three of them discussing current world events, when Lucius felt the moment was now to address the delicate issue.

He watched Severus freeze and flush, comfortable enough to show his true emotions around Lucius and Narcissa rather than his usual mask. "I don't understand what the big deal is Lucius." He said waspishly. "And I don't appreciate you and Narcissa jumping on the 'Severus is a greasy git' bandwagon." He added surely.

"We aren't jumping on that awful bandwagon." Narcissa assured. "But Lucius and I are starting to suspect the reason you don't shower or bathe is not because you don't find it necessary."

"Oh?" Severus raised a brow, not meeting Lucius or Narcissa's eyes.

"We think you're afraid, Severus. Of water." Lucius came right out with it, wondering why had not noticed such an issue earlier on.

"We are not here to judge or tease, Severus. It was just an observation." Narcissa purred, careful to avoid hurting Severus's pride.

"Fine." Severus spit. "You're right." He growled, blushing and staring down at the carpet. "A grown man is afraid of water."

"If you're waiting for us to laugh, Severus, it's not going to happen. This is a serious problem." Lucius explained. "Let us help you."

"How!? You don't think I've tried everything!?" Severus lashed out like usual when he was embarrassed, so neither Malfoy took it personally.

Lucius straightened up and looked Severus in the eyes. "Narcissa and I read a book, Severus, about extreme fear of water. A phobia so severe that a person can't even bathe or shower. We read about how to help you."

"I already tried the gradual exposure, Lucius. It doesn't work." Severus stressed.

"This was a more...unconventional method." Narcissa explained. "But Lucius and I looked into it, and it yields very good results."

"What is it?" Severus demanded, looking confused.

"Keep in mind, Severus, that you are entitled to say no." Lucius reminded. "But the book suggested that people who so greatly fear the water have been traumatized or abused with water used as a weapon."

Severus nodded. "Yes, you know my father used to dunk me in a tub full of scalding water."

"Yes. And the book suggested that when parents do something so awful, it registers with a person until it can be undid my another set of 'parents.' " Narcissa elaborated.

"I'm a grown man, Narcissa. I don't have parents anymore, and I hardly think I'm going to be adopted any time soon. And how can someone undo an experience?" Severus demanded, sounding agitated.

"It suggests redoing the bathing experience altogether, and treating said person as if they were the age when a child first experiences a bathtime in a big tub." Narcissa cleared her throat. "So around one and a half to two years of age."

"Yes, let me just put an add in the paper that states I want someone to bathe me like I'm a toddler." Severus sneered. "That wouldn't be humiliating at all."

"It suggests using a couple close to the afflicted person." Lucius iterated. "Someone like an aunt or uncle, or even older siblings..." He trailed off, knowing Severus would catch on the subtly.

"What are you saying Lucius!?" He growled.

"I am saying that Narcissa and I would like to help you and that we wouldn't mind using this therapy on you."

Severus was silent for a long time, and Lucius feared he was going to be hexed, but instead Severus slouched his shoulders. "Are you sure, won't it be...awkward?"

"Severus, I am your older brother. I've taken care of you when you've been beyond drunk."

"But that's...different. I don't want to be treated like... a toddler." Severus whispered the word, as if it was shameful.

"That's what the book suggests, Severus." Narcissa said gently. "And like I said, it had a high success ratio."

"I don't know..." Severus bit his lip. "I guess it can't hurt to try."

"Before you agree, Severus, you need to understand that you _will _be treated like a toddler. There will be _no_ breaks in between where you can be an adult and that once you agree, Narcissa and I won't stop." He looked Severus, who was now squirming, dead in the eyes. "Do you still agree? Once it starts, it doesn't stop."

"Severus, we would treat you like we treat Draco. Like a parent should treat a child." Narcissa soothed.

"I guess...I guess I agree then. Yes." Severus nodded, still looking unsure but resigned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius sat on the edge of his immense swimming pool-like tub, similar to that of the prefects bathroom. The pool-like bath was sunken into the ground, and the many taps ran all different types of colored water, soap bubbles, and foam. Each golden tap was set with a different jewel on top and the shelves built into the walls around it were filled with towels, soap, bath powder, bath salts, shampoos, conditioners and all sorts of other hair care products. He turned the taps on, deciding to stick with silver bubbles and nice pine scented water. Opening a jar of soothing salts he tossed a great many handfuls in. He waited for a few minutes, the tub didn't take long to fill despite its size, and checked the temperature. It was perfect.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa was sitting on the atop the closed toilet lid and Severus, to his chagrin, was sitting atop her lap. He was embarrassed beyond belief, and thought about changing his mind, before he remembered Lucius had said that his yes was final. And even though Severus was sure he could talk himself out of this, he didn't want to. He _needed _help. No matter how much this hurt his pride, he was going to _try_.

"Alright, let's get Severus undressed." Narcissa cooed, actually cooed, and Severus grimaced.

"Is _this _necessary?" Severus asked, wishing he had demanded to read the book before agreeing to this. He didn't want to question their intentions, but _damn _this was embarrassing.

"Shhhh." Lucius hushed him, like he would a child, and Severus felt every bit the toddler as Lucius kneeled on the floor and removed his boots and socks. Severus couldn't help it, he squirmed, until Narcissa wrapped her arms around his waist tighter and started to shush him like he was a child. He stilled instantly, only shifting every few seconds. "Arms up, Severus." Lucius ordered, standing in front of him.

"I can undress-"

"Shhhh." Narcissa insisted. "You've to let us work." She scolded. "Now, arms up."

Swallowing his pride, he lifted his arms, and allowed Lucius to remove his cloak and robes. After his big brother had done that, he started to unbutton his shirt, and Severus blushed angrily as he stared off at a wall.

"Alright, love, stand him up." Lucius and Narcissa spoke as if he wasn't there, and Severus had never felt so...small or helpless as she stood him up in front of the kneeling Lucius who made a move to unfasten his trouser.

Severus jerked away violently, but Narcissa held him still. "Ah ah ah, Severus. You agreed." She scolded, holding him firmly as he felt his whole face go red.

"I can-"

"Shush, Severus. Let us work." Narcissa said gently, holding Severus by the hips as Lucius undid his trousers.

Severus couldn't help it, he gave an embarrassed whimper as Lucius took down both his trousers and pants. When the older man brought them to his ankles, he looked up at Severus.

"Left leg up." Lucius ordered.

Severus froze. He _couldn't._ That was too much. Being helped out of his bottoms brought him back to what the marauders did in fifth year, not to mention it took away his independence. He'd never have agreed to this if he knew what it entailed.

Evidently Lucius didn't like his non-compliance as a sharp swat sounded and he felt his bottom sting madly. Three more sounded before Severus could push aside the shock and move away from Narcissa. He grunted as he tripped, falling over the pants still around his ankles. He landed on his back, the breath leaving him.

In seconds Lucius was over him, tugging his bottoms. Severus quickly planted his feet on the tile, not willing to let his go any further. "NO Lucius, I'm done. This is too much." He protested, using all his strength to keep his feet from lifting.

"This is happening, Severus. You agreed, and we are only trying to help you." Lucius scolded. "Now lift your legs. Seeing as you can't do it like a big boy, we're doing it this way."

It was then Severus realized what position he was in. Instead of being like a toddler and standing while he was helped out of his clothes, he was on his back like a baby who needed help with anything. He clutched his pants tightly, seeing how serious Lucius and Narcissa were. "Lucius, please, no." He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. A sharp swat on the side of his bum had his biting his lip. It took all he had in him to force himself to lift his legs and allow his bottoms to be lifted from him.

"There's a good boy." Lucius crowed, patting his bottom lightly before allowing Severus to sit up. "Now, let's look at the nice tub should we?" He asked, guiding Severus to the side of tub. For a moment he was fearful Lucius would just throw him in, instead he just stood beside Severus, reaching a hand in to the bubbly water full of toys (much to Severus's chagrin.) "Stick your hand in, Severus." He coaxed. "See? The water is _nice_."

Severus wanted to leave. They were talking to him like he was a baby. But that didn't much seem like an option now. He reached out a shaky hand, dipping it in the pool-like tub, surprised when it didn't burn at all.

"Does Severus want to get in the tub now, or should we wait a minute?" Narcissa asked sweetly.

"Wait." Severus said quickly, still unsure. He felt sick with anxiety, and wanted to forget this whole thing.

"Alright." Narcissa held up a magical globe that changed scenes every time a person shook it. Severus was absolutely fascinated with the conversational piece the Malfoy's kept on their parlor desk. "But Severus only gets to play with the globe during bath time." She said firmly.

Severus scowled. That hardly seemed fair. They knew damn well he enjoyed the thing and they used it against him. The thought that they were very serious about this therapy sunk in then, because the fact that they were willing to remove a conversational piece to aid him spoke volumes. But still, how many times did they plan on doing...this?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Should we stand up in the tub?" Lucius asked, splashing the water around a bit.

Severus frowned but peered into the water. It _seemed _safe and it smelled good. Maybe he could stick his feet in and sit on the edge. That didn't seem so scary. And if Lucius and Narcissa were there, he couldn't fall under the water. "Can I sit on the edge and put my feet in?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, Severus. Go on now." He coaxed.

Severus moved slowly, grabbing hold of Lucius's arm as he lowered himself as he sat on the edge and stuck his feet in. He relaxed considerably when the water didn't scald his feet. He kicked his feet about, checking for surprise hot spots. He didn't find any at all.

"Alright, are you ready to sit in the tub?" Lucius asked. "Or kneel?"

"Maybe...maybe kneel." He whispered, slipping into the water while still holding tightly to Lucius's arm.

"Good boy." Narcissa crooned, as Severus sat on his knees in the water. "Why don't you play with the globe a bit until you're ready to sit."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius breathed out in relief when fifteen minutes later Severus sank down to sit on his bottom, distracted by the globe in his hands. Lucius was glad that the trinket seemed to so easily hold most of Severus's attentions. While the raven-haired man still sat stiffly, he was no longer breathing heavily from fear.

"Alright, Severus. Narcissa is just going to put some shampoo in your hair. You can keep playing."

Severus nodded, staring at the scene of Hogsmeade in front of him. He didn't so much as protest as Narcissa lathered very expensive shampoo in his lanky hair. The scent of mint filled Lucius's nose as Narcissa made sure to cover every inch of Severus's hair before grabbing a bottle of exfoliating body wash.

Severus was still as she placed the stuff on his back, but when she began to scrub it in, Severus flinched and pulled away, turning his back from the onslaught. He did not look amused. "That hurts." He hissed.

"I know you have extra-sensitive skin, Severus, but this will only take a minute." Lucius assured, fishing the globe out of the water and handing it back to Severus. "Sit still or you'll get a swat."

"But-"

"Sit still Severus." Lucius warned. "It will be done in a minute."

"Fine." He grumbled, glaring down at the toy in his hands. "But it really does hurt."

"I know, I know. Shhh." Narcissa comforted, beginning the process again. She worked quickly, getting Severus's arms in the process although Severus was rather reluctant to allow that. "Let's get your feet now." She purred, holding up a pumice stone.

Severus eyes in warily. "Will it hurt?"

"No, Severus. I promise." Lucius comforted. "Come on now, hold a leg up for Narcissa."

Severus sighed heavily, but lifted a leg and Narcissa grabbed it beneath the ankle. Using her free hand she started to scrub, but Severus quickly pulled away laughing. "That tickles!" He protested, once he got a hold of his chuckles.

"Oh yes, Severus is ticklish." Narcissa remembered, tickling said man beneath the chin.

"Stahp." He insisted, pushing the hands away with a grin. "I'll keep my leg up." He promised, sticking a leg out so Narcissa would stop tickling his chin.

It took twenty minutes to do two feet, with Severus's squirming, but finally the pumice stone was put away and a large plastic cup drawn out from the tub. "Alright, Severus. We're not going to dunk you under the water. But the shampoo needs to be rinsed out, and we're going to pour this over your head to do so. Keep your eyes closed." Lucius warned, expecting immediate compliance.

"I don't want to close my eyes!" Severus yelled, looking panicked and betrayed.

"It's just for a second, Severus. You can hold my hand." Narcissa soothed, grabbing hold of Severus hands. "Now close your eyes, Severus. Be a good boy."

"Count to fifteen, and we'll be done." Lucius amended, waiting until the black eyes closed to start pouring the shampoo out. It took quite a few rinses, but once he was done, Lucius was pleased to see the hair looked cleaner and healthier than ever.

"Good boy!" Narcissa sang, already placing conditioner in the hair. It was specifically bought for Severus, as this conditioner was made for oily hair which Severus clearly suffered from.

"Alright, play with your toys for awhile. The conditioner has to settle." Lucius ordered, patting Severus's head.

After half an hour, Narcissa washed the conditioner out, and washed Severus with great dollops of body wash made specifically for sensitive skin. Severus didn't mind that part at all and sat quietly, occupied by reading the labels on several bottles and containers that were on the shelves behind him.

Lucius and Narcissa allowed him a few more minutes of play time, before Lucius stood up and clapped his hands. "Alright, time to get out Severus." He smiled at his brother. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus allowed Lucius to help him out of the tub and wrap a towel around his waist, although it was completely unnecessary. He even let himself be sat down on a stool in front of the large mirror while Narcissa started to lotion his body with lotion that was supposed to keep his skin from getting rashy.

He allowed himself to be redressed in pajamas, and then lead down in the living room where he enjoyed a few hours of cuddling with his older brother before he was sent off the bed.


End file.
